soy el pecador
by tipson
Summary: shun cometio un pecado ser el novio de saori y por eso todos lo querian asesinar


este fic es como seria la vida de saori segun mi criterio amando a shun

-llego la hora en la que cronos le pidio a sus 5 caballeros de oro y a sus 5 caballeros de bronce que asesinaran a athena fueron a cumplirlo y pasaban por las doce casas asesinando a todos pero al final afrodita , mu y saga quedaron vivos y para ganar la pelea usaron "LA EXCLAMACION DE ATHENA"-

(ataque donde 3 caballeros dorados unen fuerzas y lanzan un ataque,es un ataque tan atroz que athena la prohibio.

es conocida como "la exclamacion de athena")

-lanzaron el ataque y los 10 caballeros de cronos contraatacaron hubo un gran destello y cuando la luz seso los 8 caballeros dorados (5 de cronos y 3 de athen) habian muerto.Cronos le exigio a los caballeros de bronce que la asesinaran llegaron al santuario y athena escapo.

Cronos les dijo que la buscaran en las cercanias y asi fue la buscaron pero nadie la encontro hasta que...

Shun,la encontro llorando penso que era por el miedo de morir pero era por la perdida de sus caballeros. Shun nunca habia visto un acto de tal amor y le perdono la vida Siguieron buscando y shun siempre la visitaba hasta que se hicieron grandes amigos esa amistad no duro mucho y se volvio un intenso amor.

Hubo un dia en que cronos empezo a sospechar y envio a shiriu a investigar.Cuando shiriu llego se desato una gran pelea-

shun=shiriu

shiriu=shun.

el señor cronos tenia razon eres un infeliz traicionero,y lo pagaras con tu vida

shun=shiriu no dejare que la lastimes

shiriu=prefieres salvarla,tu le eres fiel a cronos y si lo traicionas moriras

shun=no puedo elegir cronos o el amor de mi vida

saori=shun,amado mio

shiriu=si no aclaras tus ideas te matare

shun=ya las tengo claras,amo a saori y dare la vida por ella.

Cadena nebular

shiriu=dragon naciente

shun=no dejare que la lastimes,cadena cortale el cuello

shiriu=aah aagh maldi...to aaah no perdere.

La fuerza del dragon,aaah

shun=aah

shiriu=muere.

Cien dragones de rozan

shun=aaaah

saori=shun.Amor

shiriu=se acabo athena

shun=¡¡¡SHIRIU!!!.

¡¡¡TORMENTA NEBULAAAAR!!!

shiriu=aaah

saori=shun

shun=saori no sabes cuanto te amo dare mi vida si es necesario pero te mantendre a salvo siempre.Te amo

saori=tambien te amo shun con todo mi corazon (se besan)

cronos=¿sintieron sus cosmos?

seiya,hioga,ikki=si señor

cronos=actuen natural cuando andromeda venga es una orden

hioga,seiya,ikki=si señor

\--(al otro dia)--

cronos=vayan a buscar a athena

seiya,hioga,ikki,shun=si señor

seiya=(mente) shun paguaras haber traicionado s cronos

ikki=(mente) shun gracias al señor cronos aprendi que no hay que confiar en nadie ni en tu propia familia nunca nadie te dara lo que necesites cuando mas lo necesites es por eso que no me importara asesinarte por el señor cronos

hioga=(mente) andromeda pagaras cronos nos dio lo que queriamos y tu lo traicionas te matare

-en eso shun una vez mas fue a visitar a saori pero la cadena le aviso de presencia maligna

shun=ustedes no puede ser

hioga=moriras shun

seiya=y disfrutaremos arebarandote la vida jajaja

shun=no me rendire

ikki=toma. ¡¡Ave fenix!!

seiya=meteoros de pegaso

hioga=polvo de diamantes

shun=torrente nebular

seiya=no tienes oportunidad rindete shun

shun=jamas arde cosmos ¡¡TORMENTA NEBULAAAAAR!!

hioga=imposible que gran cosmos

seiya=aumentemos el nuestro.

ARDE COMETA DEL PEGASO JAAAAAAH

ikki=ALETEO FEROZ DEL FENIX

hioga=EJECUCION DE AURORA

saori=shun

shun=aaaaaaah (cae al suelo)

seiya=se acabo

shiriu=llevemos a saori

saori=sueltenme

(en el castillo de cronos)

cronos=bienvenida saori a lo que pronto sera tu tumba aqui moriras y por fin gobernare el mundo

saori=no te saldras con la tuya cronos

cronos=pero si ya lo hize te arrebate a tu amado y corrimpi tu corazon puro jajaja.

Ahora yo te matare

saori=ya no me interesa

cronos=muere,extincion divina (una cadena lo detiene).

Que es esto

shun=creyeron que me habian detenido el amor de saori me da fuerzas para vivir

cronos= ataquenlo

seiya=meteoros depegaso

hioga=polvo de diamantes

ikki=ave fenix

shun=¡¡¡TORMENTA NEBULAAAR!!!

hioga=aaaah

seiya=aaaah

ikki=aaaaah

cronos=imposible los a asesinado

shun=suelta a mi amada cronos

cronos=o,¿que haras?

shun=destruirte

cronos=jajajaja no te atreverias

shun=cadena ataca

cronos=que.Aaaaah

shun=saori vamonos de aqui

saori=mi amado shun

cronos=andromeda sabes que has cometido el peor pecado que existe levantarle la mano a un dios.

Sin mencionar tu relacion con la diosa athena.Todos sabran acerca de esto

shun=no me interesa

cronos=moriras pronto andromeda shun

shun=vamonos mi cielo

saori=si mi amado shun

-(esa misma tarde)-

-cronos contacto a todos los dioses y les explico lo que habia sucedido con shun de esa manera todos los dioses querian destruir a shun y caballeros de bronce,oro,plata,platino espectros como los de hades y angeles como los de arthemiza buscaban a shun y no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo lo llevaron al castillo donde lo ivan a asesinar y todos los dioses estaban reunidos

arthemiza=estoy muy avergonzada de ti hermana athena

saori=arthemiza

apolo=hermana arrepientete de tus pecados y dejanos asesinar a andromeda

saori=no lo hare yo lo amo con todo mi ser

hades=entonces moriras junto con el

zeus=hasta siempre athena

dioses=¡¡¡¡extincion de los divinos!!!!

-en ese momento dhun habia aceptado su destino pero saori no.

se libero y recibio el impacto ella de esa manera falleciendo shun no resistio la ira y desbloqueo en un segundo el septimo octavo y noveno sentido volviendose gracias al noveno sentido el dios de la ira desatando un gran poder con el cual destrullo el castillo con dioses y caballeros dentro sobreviviendo el vengando la muerte de saori quedando en el recuerdo de todos como "shun el dios de la ira"

-bueno llego el fin del oneshot ojala les halla gustado y por si quieren que nos conoscamos mejor mi numero de celular es 541140319007

gracias  :)


End file.
